fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 8/6/16
A video package was played highlighting last week event’s. The hooded men appears after Rollins laid waste to Ambrose and Reigns, Graves’s promo constantly having lights flickering, Kane and Bryan brawl leading to Kane burning a stretcher, Lesnar getting his revenge on Joe and was arrested for it and the 2 semi finals match for the United States Championship tournament. ' ' Segment 1: *Seth Rollins’s theme hits as he walks down to the ring with boos* '' '' Rollins: That’s right everyone! You all saw what I did! I took out Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns last week ALL ON MY OWN! And it will be no surprise that I will be walking out of Reign of the Cruel, still your Survival World Champion! After that, no one will make a joke out of the name of Seth Rollins, the greatest World Champion in professional history! '' '' *Dean Ambrose’s theme hits as he walks down to the ring with cheers* '' '' Ambrose: Man, I have to come out here. Listening to you back there and not doing anything to shut your mouth up gives me ear cancer. Rollins, you have not seen what I am capable of last week. Last week, you may have won but this Sunday, you will lose everything. And I will be the one who will take everything from you. You are not the future. I am the past, present and the future of professional wrestling. '' '' *Roman Reigns’s theme hits as he walks through the crowd, fist bumping the fans with cheers* '' '' Reigns: Ladies, you all need to keep your mouth shut because the one who will walk out of Reign of the Cruel as your Survival World Champion…..is me. Because I will do cruel things to both of you to get back what it’s mine and that is the Survival World Champion. '' '' Rollins: Roman, please don’t flatter yourself. You aren’t capable of doing anything right. '' '' *Corey Graves’s theme hits as he walks to the stage with nuclear pops* '' '' Graves: All right, that is enough you three. It’s obvious that the three of you can’t wait for Reign of the Cruel. So here is what……*the arena darkens before lighting up again*..... Okay….must be a technical difficulties… Back to the topic, here is what I will do…….*the arena darkens again before lighting up once more*. '' '' Ambrose: Is this some kind of prank you are trying to do on us because it ain’t April Fools, human canvas. '' '' Graves: This is not a prank whatsoever. Before I was rudely interrupted, here is the main event for tonight. Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. You will find a partner each because we are going to have a Triple Threat Tag Team match! *The arena blackens out and a spotlight was shone on Graves. Graves looks around and the voice starts to speak in a distorted tone* '' '' ???: Corey Graves, this Sunday, we will be here. '' ''' '' *The lights were back on and Corey Graves looks visibly concerned while The Shield members look confused on what had happened* ' ' '''Match 1: Kurt Angle vs Rob Van Dam in a Singles Match ' ' Kurt Angle defeats Rob Van Dam with an Angle Slam at 7 minutes. After the match, Rusev came out and applaud Angle on his victory. ' ' Match 2: British Ambition(Wade Barrett and Sheamus) vs The Ascension(Viktor and Konnor) in a Tag Team match ' ' British Ambition defeats The Ascension after Barrett nails a Bullhammer elbow on Konnor at 9 minutes. After the match, Sheamus grabs a mic and starts to speak in the ring ' ' Segment 2: *Sheamus speaks in the ring, getting major boos* '' '' Sheamus: Edge and Christian, you fellas are in a treat this Sunday. Myself and Barrett will show you why European people are superior to your inferior stupid Americans. '' ''' '' Barrett: If you two are too stupid enough to know what Sheamus is saying, we will present you a live demonstration on what is to come this Sunday. ' ' '''Both Barrett and Sheamus take a Table, Ladder and Chair. Barrett nails a ladder right in the face of Viktor. Both men hit The Ascension with a series of chair shots. Sheamus hits the High Cross on Konnor through the table. *Segment ends with The British Ambition standing over the fallen Ascension* ' ' Segment 3: *Triple H approaches Corey Graves in his office* '' '' HHH: Graves, what is the report on the lighting just now? '' '' Graves: Apparently, it was reported that someone was messing up with the lights. But the culprit is not known. I am just concerned on who are the “We”. I guess we'll find out who is it this Sunday. '' ''' '' HHH: Let’s get back on track. Last week, we are supposed to have a contract signing between Joe and Lesnar but Lesnar went bonkers and attacked Joe. It’s clear that those two should not have any form of confrontation. We will never know what those men will do to each other. '' '' Graves: True. I will get their lawyers to sign it on their behalf so as to ensure no……*fighting was heard in the background* What the hell? *both HHH and Graves go out the office* '' '' Samoa Joe and Brock Lesnar are brawling viciously while the other wrestlers of the roster tries to break them apart with the referees and securities. Joe pushes the wrestlers who are holding him and jumps on Lesnar, driving him through the wall. Joe pummels on Lesnar but Lesnar kicks Joe in the rib before hitting him right in the back. Everyone still tries to pull them apart and Graves break in the middle of the brawl. '' '' Graves: GET BOTH OF THEM OUT OF HERE! THIS IS ENOUGH! I WILL FIRE BOTH OF YOU AND YOU TWO WILL NEVER WRESTLE EVER AGAIN IF THIS CONTINUES ON! NOW GET LOST! '' '' *Segment ends with Joe and Lesnar backing off as other wrestlers, securities and referees pull them apart* ' ' '''Match 4: Sami Zayn and Bobby Roode vs Cesaro and John Cena in a Tag Team match ' ' Cesaro picks up the victory after hitting the Neutralizer on Roode at 12 minutes. ' ' Segment 4: *Daniel Bryan was doing some stretches in the locker room when Dean Ambrose approaches him* '' '' Ambrose: D-Bry, I have an offer for you that you cannot turn down. '' '' Bryan: I am all ears. '' '' Ambrose: I want to tango with you in the main event. Are you in? '' '' Bryan: That is one peculiar way to ask someone to be his tag team partner but you got yourself a tango partner. I’ll get ready for the match. '' '' *Segment ends with Ambrose smiling as he walks off* ' ' Main event: Seth Rollins and Kane vs Dean Ambrose and Daniel Bryan vs Roman Reigns and Apollo Crews in a Triple Threat Tag Team match ' ' Seth Rollins picks up the victory after hitting the Curb Stomp on Apollo Crews at 15 minutes. Near the ending of the match, Kane and Bryan brawl all the way to the back. ' ' ''' '''After the match, Ambrose and Reigns surround Rollins who is staring at them and suddenly the arena turns black. Suddenly, the 3 hooded men appear behind Ambrose, Reigns and Rollins and starts to beat them up. As the 3 hooded men walk back to the stage area with Rollins’s Survival World Championship title, another hooded man with distinctive marking on his hood appears before them and the 3 hooded men bowed down to the 4th hooded man. The 3 hooded men leaves the title in front of the 4th hooded man who proceeds to hold it before throwing it away. The show ends with the 4 hooded men standing on the stage, looking at the fallen Shield members.